Love Lesson For Aigis
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: MinatoXAigis. Minato dan aigis saling menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. aigis akan mendapatkan pelajaran cinta yang tak terduga dari minato. ONESHOT iseng di tengah-tengah pikiran gajebo author persona organization.just ONESHOT. Read & Review plis


**LOVE LESSON FOR AIGIS**

Cerita ini adalah 3 bulan seusai minato dan kawan-kawan berhasil mengalahkan nyx. Dalam game setelah mengalami koma, minato meninggal tapi di fic ini setelah minato mengalahkan nyx, sebuah keajaiban datang dan minato berhasil hidup kembali. Kini minato dan kawan-kawan menjalani hari-hari biasa di gekkoukan sebagai murid kelas 3.

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 milik ATLUS. Jika milikku akan aku buat minato hidup selamanya.

Minato dan kawan kawan memulai kehidupan baru mereka di kelas 3. Setelah pertarungan melawan nyx 3 bulan yang lalu, suasana kota jadi semakin damai. Tidak ada dark hour, peti mayat, tartarus, the lost, apathy syndrome maupun strega dan shadow. Semuanya kembali normal berkat perjuangan arisato minato dan kawan kawan.

Minato kembali menjalani hari harinya sebagai siswa kelas 3 di gekkoukan high. Dia di kelilingi teman teman lamanya seperti si heboh junpei iori yang tak pernah mendapat nilai baik dalam ujian, yukari takeba yang populer karna kecantikan dan sifatnya, fuuka yamagishi yang pemalu dan terkenal karna rumor hantu dan aigis gadis manis yang selalu berada di dekat minato dan tak ada satupun orang selain anggota SEES yang tahu bahwa aigis adalah robot anti shadow. Mitsuru kirijo telah lulus dari gekkoukan dan meneruskan perusahaan kirijo milik ayahnya lalu akihiko sanada yang kini mendaftarkan diri di kepolisian ternama iwatodai. Ken amada dan koromaru juga masih tinggal di dorm.

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi telah dimulai. Siswa siswi gekkoukan lalu lalang memasuki kelas. Begitu juga dengan minato arisato yang berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"tak terasa waktu telah berlalu semenjak aku berhasil menghentikan nyx. Tak kusangka aku masih hidup sampai saat ini." Gumam minato. Ia sangat terkejut saat tersadar dari komanya. Ia berfikir ia pasti akan mati mengingat great seal yang ia gunakan untuk menyegel nyx itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya. tapi sepertinya keajaiban datang untukknya. Ia kembali di beri kesempatan untuk hidup. Ia juga mengingat saat sebelum memejamkan matanya, ia sedang terbaring lemah diatas pangkuan aigis. Saat ia tersadar dari koma pun ia juga melihat aigis tidur di sampingnya dan selalu menjaganya. Ya....aigis, setiap saat disisinya, dimanapun ia berada aigis akan selalu melindunginya dan menjaganya. Bahkan minato adalah hidupnya. Alasan untuk hidup bagi seorang robot.

"ahh...disini kau rupanya minato san! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" sahut seorang gadis dari kejahuan sambil berlari mendekati minato.

"oh....hai aigis!" ujar minato sambil menoleh ke arah aigis.

"umm...minato san, aku senang sekali kita bisa satu kelas lagi. Aku akan duduk disampingmu lagi agar aku bisa bersamamu dan melindungimu minato san" ujar aigis gembira.

Minato hanya tersenyum. Walau apapun yang terjadi ia tahu bahwa aigis pasti akan selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya. Karena itu adalah janji aigis untuknya.

"oh ya minato san kau tahu, fuuka san,yukari san dan junpei san juga sekelas dengan kita! Bukankah itu menyenangkan!! Kita berempat bisa bersama lagi!"

"ya, aku juga senang bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan kalian. Aku pikir aku akan berpisah dengan kalian untuk selama-lamanya tapi tak kusangka aku masih hidup sampai saat ini" sahut minato.

Aigis lalu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kebawah. "saat minato san koma, aku sangat khawatir! Aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada minato san. Aku terus berada disamping minato san, berharap minato san segera sadar. Aku benar-benar takut minato san akan pergi meninggalkan kami semua untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur keajaiban datang"

"......aigis...."

"a...aku senang sekali minato san! A...aku berjanji a...akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi mi...minato san jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan ka...kami..." tak terasa air mata aigis mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"he..hei...jangan menangis aigis. Aku tak tahu masa depan apalagi yang akan menanti di sana tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu bersama-sama denganmu dan semuanya. Aku janji jadi kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" hibur minato.

Aigis tersenyum dan mulai menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya. "terima kasih minato san" sahut aigis lega.

Teng....teng....teng....teng...teng!!! bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi.

"bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita masuk kelas aigis" ajak minato.

"baik!" lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki kelas mereka bersama-sama.

Ruang kelas 3 D

"Hei dude!! Apa kabar? Ooh hei ai chan!! Kita semua satu kelas lagi rupanya!" sahut junpei bersemangat.

"Ugh!!! JUNPEI!!! Jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku!! Dasar STUPEI!!!" gerutu yukari.

"Hei!!! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!!!" sahut junpei sewot.

"hei minato kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yukari khawatir.

"ya,aku baik-baik saja. Thanks" ujar minato.

"oohh ai chan kau duduk di sebelah minato lagi ya" sahut junpei.

"iya, aku akan duduk di sebelah minato san agar aku bisa selalu bersama dan menjaga minato san" sahut aigis sambil duduk di sebelah bangku minato.

Yukari agak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan di dekatnya. Sama seperti aigis, minato juga orang yang spesial bagi yukari. Saat minato tertidur di pangkuan aigis, ia merasa sedikit cemburu dengan aigis. Apalagi saat ia melihat minato begitu nyaman sekali di dekat aigis, itu membuatnya sakit hati tapi saat ini ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Karena mengetahui bahwa minato masih hidup sampai saat ini itu saja sudah cukup membuat yukari senang. Yang terpenting bagi yukari adalah kebahagiaan minato.

"pagi semua!" sahut fuuka yang paling akhir memasuki kelas. Ia duduk di sebelah yukari.

"ooii hai fuuka chan!" sahut junpei.

"hai junpei kun!!! Oohh....hai minato kun!!!" sapa fuuka sambil duduk di sebelah yukari.

"hai!!" sahut minato singkat.

"hei fuuka bagaimana? Apa kau masih diperbolehkan tinggal di asrama bersama kami?" Tanya yukari.

"tentu saja yukari chan, orang tuaku mengijinkan aku untuk tinggal bersama kalian semua" sahut fuuka gembira.

"bagus!! Kita bisa bersama-sama lagi! Ya walaupun mitsuru senpai dan akihiko senpai sudah tidak tinggal di asrama lagi tapi mereka sudah janji kalau ada waktu mereka akan mengunjungi kita" sahut yukari.

"hehe!! Ayo kita rayakan kebersamaan kita sepulang sekolah nanti!!! bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke karaoke?" usul junpei.

"ugh!! Junpei, 3 hari yang lalu kita kan sudah pergi ke karaoke untuk merayakan kelulusan mitsuru senpai dan akihiko senpai!!" keluh yukari.

"oh iya ya…umm bagaimana kalau ke hagakure?" usul junpei lagi.

"oke, tapi kau yang traktir ya!!" sahut yukari.

"HAH!! Apa!! Ta…tapi…." Belum sempat junpei melanjutkan pak ekoda sudah masuk ruang kelas.

"pagi anak-anak!! Hari ini kita akan memulai semester baru di kelas tiga ini. Ayo buka buku kalian" sahut pak ekoda.

Lalu semua diam dan membuka buku masing-masing. Aigis melihat minato membuka bukunya dengan tenang. Aigis sangat senang sekali memperhatikan minato. Mungkin andaikan di asrama hanya tinggal mereka berdua, aigis akan selalu berada di kamar minato dan mengawasi minato. Entah mengapa aigis ingin selalu berada di dekat minato. Sebentar saja ia tidak melihat minato ia merasa hampa. Minato adalah alasannya untuk tetap hidup. Jadi ia akan selalu berada di sisi minato sampai kapanpun.

"umm….aigis ada apa?" kata-kata minato membuyarkan lamunan aigis.

"umm….minato san, sepulang sekolah nanti maukah kau pulang bersamaku? A…aku ingin berada di sisimu" pinta aigis sambil menatap minato dalam-dalam.

"umm…kita lihat saja nanti, jika tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan pulang bersamamu" ujar minato.

"baiklah!!" sahut aigis tersenyum. Lalu pelajaran mereka lalui seperti biasa.

Jam istirahat pun di mulai. Minato berencana pergi ke rooftop. Saat ia berjalan melalui lorong sekolah tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang memanggil minato.

"minato kun!!!"

"huh! Oh….hai yuko san" sapa minato.

"minato kun sudah beberapa minggu aku tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku khawatir sekali saat mendengar kabar kalau kau koma. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja minato kun!!" ujar yuko senang.

"terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja yuko san" sahut minato tenang.

"oh ya, minato kun aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah nanti,gimana? Apa kau bisa?" ajak yuko.

"maaf yuko san, aku ada janji dengan temanku sepulang sekolah nanti" ujar minato. Ia ingat janjinya untuk pulang sekolah dengan aigis.

"oh gitu ya, mungkin lain waktu saja ya kita pulang barengnya" sahut yuko kecewa.

"minato san!!" suara seorang gadis memanggil minato dari kejahuan.

"chihiro san?"

"minato san bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku benar-benar senang bisa melihatmu hari ini!" ujar chihiro senang.

"uhh….aku baik-baik saja. Thanks"

"yuko apa yang kau lakukan di sini bersama minato san?" Tanya chihiro yang agak sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran yuko.

"tentu saja menyambut kedatangan minato kun!! Kau kan tahu sudah beberapa minggu ini minato kun tidak masuk sekolah, tentu saja aku ingin melihatnya karena aku merindukannya!!" sahut yuko sewot.

"aku juga merindukan minato san dan ingin bersama minato san jadi setidaknya jangan terlalu dekat dengan minato san!! Kau bisa saja menyakiti perasaan orang lain!!!" bentak chihiro panas.

"hei!! Aku duluan yang ketemu minato kun, jadi ya biarin aku bersama dia dulu!! Aku juga ingin melihatnya!!!" sahut yuko yang tidak kalah panasnya.

"sudah sudah!! Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar!!!" sahut kazushi yang baru saja datang dengan kenji.

"hei minato, kedatanganmu dinanti banyak orang ya!"sahut kenji agak iri.

"yuko, kau di panggil pelatih di lapangan" sahut kazushi.

"tapi aku masih ingin bersama minato kaz!!" keluh yuko.

"tapi pelatih menunggumu dari tadi, mending kamu segera kesana sebelum kena marah" sahut kazushi.

"huh! Baiklah kalau begitu. Dah dulu minato kun. Nanti kita ketemuan lagi ya!!" lalu yuko dan kazushi pergi meninggalkan minato dan yang lainnya.

"yes, aku bisa bersama minato kun sekarang!!" gumam chihiro.

"umm…sorry chihiro, sepertinya untuk saat ini kau tak bisa bersama minato" sahut kenji.

"APA!! Kenapa kenji? Kenapa aku tak bisa bersama minato san!!!?" chihiro terkejut.

"karena kau di panggil hidetoshi sekarang!" ujar kenji.

"apa! oh…apa boleh buat? Baiklah! Sampai ketemu lagi minato san" lalu chihiro pergi meninggalkan minato.

"huh….hari-hari yang panjang" keluh minato sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju rooftop sekolah.

Minato berjalan menuju rooftop. Saat tiba disana ia melihat aigis seorang diri melamun memandangi kota dari atas.

"di sini kau rupanya" kata minato dengan tenang sambil berjalan mendekati aigis

"hmm….minato san" aigis agak terkejut dengan kedatangan minato.

"begitu damai ya kota ini" ujar minato sambil ikut memandangi suasana kota.

"itu berkat minato san! Karena minato san berhasil menghentikan nyx" puji aigis sambil tersenyum.

Sepoi-sepoi angin menerpa mereka berdua dengan lembut.

"minato san masih ingat saat kita berdua kemari di hari kelulusan sambil menunggu teman-teman? Cuaca saat itu sangat indah sekali minato san. Begitu damai sampai minato san tertidur dipangkuanku. Saat itu aku merasa waktu seakan terhenti. Aku ingin saat itu menjadi saat yang abadi. Aku ingin berada disisimu dan selalu melindungimu minato san tapi saat aku menyadari minato san koma, aku takut…..takut sekali! Aku takut minato san akan pergi jauh untuk selama-lamanya!" ujar aigis sedih.

"…….." minato hanya terdiam menatap aigis.

"aku hanyalah sebuah mesin yang tak berguna jika aku gagal melindungi minato san. Untuk itu aku akan selalu berusaha untuk bersama dan melindungi minato san! Itulah janjiku padamu, bukan sebagai misi tapi sebagai tujuan hidupku!" aigis tersenyum.

"aigis….."

"ada apa minato san?" Tanya aigis bingung.

"kenapa aku sangat berharga bagimu? Walaupun death sudah tak ada dalam tubuhku, kenapa kau masih ingin melindungiku? Maksudku mengapa diriku ini kau jadikan sebuah tujuan untuk hidup?"

"minato san sangat berharga bagiku dan itulah yang selalu kurasakan terhadapmu minato san"

"yang selalu kau rasakan terhadapku?"

"ya, perasaan ingin melindungimu, perasaan ingin selalu bersamamu, perasaan ingin selalu berada disisimu walau apapun yang terjadi. Itulah yang kurasakan minato san! Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia jika bersamamu minato san!" aigis langsung menunduk.

"……."

"aku memang bukan manusia minato san, aku hanyalah sebuah mesin. Walaupun begitu perasaan ini semakin lama semakin dalam kurasakan minato san! Terkadang aku tak dapat menahannya! Terkadang aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika aku tidak bersamamu minato san!"

"aigis…."

"aku harus mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya minato san. A..aku…aku sangat mencintaimu minato san!!"

"huh….."

"aku tak dapat berhenti memikirkanmu! Di setiap pandanganku selalu ada dirimu! Dimana-mana ada dirimu! Aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Aku merasa hancur jika sebentar saja tidak bersama denganmu minato san!! Aku ingin bersama denganmu, menatapmu, menyentuhmu, menjagamu. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu….."

"…….."

"aku sadar kalau aku ini bukan manusia. Aku hanyalah robot, sebuah mesin yang tak bisa di sentuh, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sebuah mesin yang tak berguna. Aku rela jika minato san mencintai orang lain tapi walaupun aku tak bisa memiliki hati minato san, hanya dengan bersama minato san saja itu sudah membuatku sangat senang jadi…….lebih baik lupakan saja kata-kataku minato san….aku senang bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Aku harap aku masih bisa selalu bersamamu walaupun kau……" belum sempat aigis melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba minato langsung memeluk aigis erat-erat.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu aigis, tak peduli kau hanyalah robot atau apapun, yang terpenting kau sangat berharga bagiku" bisik minato dengan lembut sambil terus memeluk aigis dengan sangat erat.

Betapa senangnya aigis mendengar ucapan minato. Tak tersa air matanya jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

"minato san…..terima kasih! A…aku sangat senang sekali!!" sahut aigis sambil terus memeluk minato.

Mereka berdua tak sadar kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka dari kejahuan.

"ternyata mereka berdua memang saling mencintai…." Tak terasa air mata yukari menetes.

"hei untuk apa aku menangis? Seharusnya aku bahagia!! Ayolah yukari apa yang kau lakukan? Hahaha!! Kau terlihat bodoh jika menangis!!!" yukari mencoba menenangkan dirinya tapi akhirnya ia berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"sekuat-kuatnya aku, aku pasti akan menangis melihat orang yang kucintai bersama orang lain. Tapi aku harus kuat! Aku sudah belajar untuk jadi kuat dan tegar!! Aku tak mau seperti ibuku!! Aku harus kuat demi ayah!!" gumam yukari.

Lalu yukari berjalan menuju arah jendela kelas. "semoga kalian berdua bahagia selalu" harap yukari sambil menatap pemandangan kota dari jendela.

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Siswa siswi gekkoukan terlihat lalu lalang keluar kelas.

"hei bagaimana? Jadi nggak pestanya?" Tanya junpei bersemangat.

"sepertinya jangan sekarang teman-teman" sahut yukari lesu.

"kenapa yukari san?" Tanya aigis khawatir.

"umm….aku ada pertemuan klub memanah jadi aku tak bisa ikut kalian hari ini" jawab yukari.

"oh iya, aku juga ada kumpul di klub seni, maaf teman-teman sepertinya aku juga tak bisa ikut hari ini" sahut fuuka merasa bersalah.

"yaa….mengapa mendadak? Tak bisakah acaranya di klub di tunda besok?" tawar junpei dengan memaksa.

"kalau kau mentraktir kami semua baru aku dan fuuka akan menunda acara klub kami! Iya kan fuuka?" sambil mengedipkan mata pada fuuka. Fuuka hanya tersenyum.

"ahhh….kau curang yuka tan!!! Kenapa harus aku? Ya sudah pestanya di tunda dulu saja, lagipula aku juga ingin menjenguk chidori di rumah sakit. Bagaimana minato?"

"tak masalah junpei" sahut minato tenang.

"oke!! Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di asrama ya!" sahut fuuka.

"oke!!" sahut semuanya bersamaan.

Lalu semuanya mulai berlalu meninggalkan gekkoukan. Yukari dan fuuka pergi ke klub mereka masing-masing sedangkan junpei menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk chidori. Minato dan aigis berjalan berdua pulang ke asrama. Sebelum pulang mereka singgah sebentar di paulownia mall. Minato dan aigis melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Ada banyak juga pasangan siswa-siswi gekkoukan yang berduaan, bergandengan tangan dengan mesra dan sebagainya.

Aigis melihat semua itu dan berfikir. Aku selalu bersama minato san tapi aku tak pernah sedekat itu. Padahal kami sudah menyatakan perasaan kami tapi sepertinya hubungan kami seperti tidak ada apa-apa. A…aku ingin lebih dekat dengan minato san. Lebih dari ini. Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Keinginan aigis makin kuat saat tiba-tiba ia melihat ada sepasang kekasih berciuman di pojok mall. Entah mengapa ia sangat berdebar-debar dan gugup. Aku harus mencoba!! Pikir aigis dalam hati.

"umm minato san?" sahut aigis gugup.

"ada apa aigis?" Tanya minato tenang.

"umm aku lihat disini banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan yang bermesraan dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Jadi begitu ya sepasang kekasih?" Tanya aigis dengan polosnya.

"yeah" jawab minato singkat.

"umm….minato san, bo….bolehkah aku menggandeng tanganmu minato san? A…aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu minato san…." Pinta aigis agak gugup.

Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu ia mulai memegang tangan aigis dan menggandengnya dengan erat. Aigis sangat senang sekali. Mungkin jika ia manusia, wajahnya pasti akan merah sekarang.

"ahh….terima kasih minato san!" aigis sangat bahagia.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan pulang bersama-sama sambil tetap bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di asrama. Ternyata hanya mereka berdua saja yang tiba di asrama. Ken dan koromaru juga tidak berada di asrama. Kemungkinan ken mengajak koromaru jalan-jalan ke luar. Kini hanya tinggal minato dan aigis saja di asrama.

"sepertinya teman-teman belum datang ya" ujar aigis. Minato langsung bergegas berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"umm….mi….minato san…."

"hmm…." Sahut minato sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke aigis.

"sementara yang lainnya belum datang setelah ini bisakah aku ke kamarmu sebentar?" aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu…bo…bolehkah?" pinta aigis gugup sambil menatap kedua bola mata minato. Kedua mata biru aigis seakan menggambarkan makna yang cukup dalam. Minato hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"aku akan menunggu kehadiranmu" jawab minato dengan tenang lalu kembali berjalan menuju lantai atas.

Aigis langsung gugup bercampur malu. Ia benar-benar gugup memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan setelah masuk ke dalam kamar minato. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia meminta kepada minato untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat itu yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bersama dengan minato. Aigis tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? mu…mungkin aku akan berbincang-bincang saja, ya… aku hanya akan berbincang-bincang saja!! Tidak lebih dari itu!!!" gumam aigis meyakinkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian aigis mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar minato di ujung lorong lantai dua. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan pintu kamar minato maka semakin berdebar-debar dirinya. Ia tak pernah segugup itu sebelumnya.

Akhirnya sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar minato. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok…..tok…..tok…..tok!!!

"minato san, bolehkah aku masuk?" sahut aigis. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu mulai terbuka.

"masuklah aigis" sahut minato tenang.

Aigis menatap minato yang ada di hadapannya. Ia seakan terpanah dengan minato. Minato melepas jas hitam sekolahnya dan hanya memakai kemeja putih. Tiga buah kancing kerahnya terbuka dan minato terlihat sangat keren dan gagah dengan penampilan seperti itu. Minato bingung melihat aigis yang mematung di depannya.

"ada apa aigis?" kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" kata-kata minato langsung membuyarkan lamunan aigis.

"ooh….oh..i…iya…maaf minato san, aku akan masuk" sahut aigis sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar minato. Minato mulai menutup pintu. Itu semakin membuat aigis berdebar-debar. Setelah menutup pintu, minato langsung menghadap aigis. Aigis sangat gugup dan malu.

"umm….minato san…a…aku….aku…" aigis kesulitan berbicara. Aarrgghhh!! Apa vibran suaraku rusak ya? Tapi sepertinya sistemku tak ada yang rusak. Tapi kenapa aku jadi gemetaran dan sulit berbicara? pikir aigis.

"kenapa aigis?" Tanya minato.

"Umm…aku salut, minato san selalu rajin belajar!" sahut aigis mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"huh!! Umm….aku tidak serajin yang kau kira kok"

"tapi di sekolah minato san selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Lain kali ajari aku ya minato san" pinta aigis.

"tentu" jawab minato dengan singkat dan tenang sekali.

"uumm…..minato san aku…ummm…" aigis bingung kehabisan kata-kata karena minato sekarang mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"tak usah gugup aigis. Kau bilang kau ingin lebih dekat denganku kan?" Tanya minato dengan tenang seraya tersenyum melihat aigis yang salah tingkah.

"umm….ba…baik minato san umm….aku ingin bertanya saat di paulownia mall tadi umm….aku melihat banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang saling bermesraan. Umm…minato san, sebelumnya aku belum pernah mengalami hal yang seperti itu jadi aku Tanya, apa saja yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka minato san?" Tanya aigis polos.

Minato terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Tak di sangka aigis akan bertanya seperti itu. Minato terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"kau tak perlu memikirkan cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cintamu pada seseorang. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah menuruti apa yang kau rasakan saat itu" jawab minato tenang.

"menuruti apa yang dirasakan?" ujar aigis. Minato hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"tapi minato san, perasaanku padamu sangat besar dan dalam sekali!! A…aku sangat mencintaimu minato san!! Kaulah alasanku untuk hidup minato san! A…aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mewujudkannya…." Sahut aigis bingung.

Minato lalu terdiam. Dalam hati ia senang bahwa aigis bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"tadi saat aku membuka pintu kau mematung menatapku. Nah apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu? Tanya minato.

"saat itu aku berdebar-debar melihat minato san yang begitu keren dan gagah! Seakan-akan aku ingin sekali…." Aigis lalu terdiam.

"ingin sekali apa?" Tanya minato.

"a…aku ingin sekali me…memeluk minato san…." Aigis langsung tertunduk malu. Minato hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah robot cantik yang ia cintai itu. Tak beberapa lama minato pun berkata "tunggu apa lagi…."

"huh…."aigis bingung.

"ayo cepat peluk aku!!" sahut minato. Aigis langsung melotot dan terkejut.

"A..apa? a…aku memeluk minato san!!" aigis seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Saat minato memeluknya di rooftop, ia sudah merasa sistemnya agak sedikit terganggu karena faktor ketegangan aigis. Sekarang ia harus memeluk minato. Orang yang ia anggap berharga. Alasannya untuk hidup. Bisa-bisa sistem di dalam tubuhnya bisa rusak karena sangking tak terkendalinya gejolak aigis.

Tapi setelah melihat wajah manis minato di depannya, aigis seakan luluh dan ingin mengabulkan apa saja yang di minta minato. Minato mulai mendekati aigis dan berbisik "jangan ragu lakukan saja. Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku"

Aigis lalu menatap kedua bola mata minato. "akan kutunjukkan seberapa berharganya dirimu bagiku minato san!" tanpa menunggu lagi, aigis langsung memeluk erat tubuh minato. Seakan-akan aigis tak mau melepaskan minato. Seakan-akan minato menjadi adalah nyawanya. Sudah lama ia menunggu saat ini. Saat dimana ia bisa menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada minato.

"minato san, aku sangat mencintaimu!!" aigis makin erat memeluk minato. Minato membalas balik memeluk aigis dengan erat. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing.

"setelah ini, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya minato tenang.

Aigis terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. Lalu ia kembali menatap minato dalam-dalam.

"aku ingin me…merasakan lembutnya bibirmu minato san…" aigis sangat takut dan gugup. Ia tak menyangka bakal meminta hal seperti itu. Aaarrgghh!! Dasar bodoh!!! Apa yang kau lakukan aigis? Ini sudah kelewat batas!! Kendalikan dirimu aigis!! Pikiran aigis berkecamuk. Tapi minato hanya tersenyum.

"ayo lakukan…."bisik minato.

Aigis gemetaran. Minato mencoba memegang kedua lengan aigis dan menenangkan aigis. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati aigis. Aigis hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat takut dan gugup tapi begitu minato memegang kedua lengannya dengan erat ia seakan lemah dan tak bisa menghindar. Akhirnya batas diantara mereka tidak ada lagi. Aigis sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bibir minato selembut ini. Bibir yang selama ini memberikan senyum kepada semua orang. Seakan-akan semua orang akan ikut tersenyum jika melihat senyuman minato yang manis dan sangat menawan. Aigis merasa sangat beruntung bisa merasakan lembutnya ciuman minato. Mungkin banyak para gadis yang menantikan ciuman ini tapi aigislah satu-satunya yang merasakannya. Aigis seakan melebur. Dia sungguh tak ingin berhenti. Saat-saat ini begitu indah. Ini bukan mimpi! Ini kenyataan! Aku mencium minato san! Hati kecil aigis bersorak gembira. Oohh….aku harus bersiap-siap setelah ini pasti sistemku akan banyak yang mengalami gangguan tapi biarlah, aku tak mau berhenti bahkan sampai tubuhku hancur sekalipun.

Setelah agak lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Minato sampai susah bernafas karena sangking dalamnya mereka berciuman.

"minato san maaf jika terlalu lama, umm….entah mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tadi. Jadi….ma…maafkan aku minato san. Aku sangat mencintaimu!! Sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu!!!" aigis menitikkan air matanya.

"sshhh….sudah jangan menangis, tadi itu aku benar-benar senang aigis. Andai saja kita bisa seperti ini selamanya, pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu aigis" ujar minato. Aigis begitu gembira. Ia kembali memeluk minato dengan erat.

"terima kasih minato san, aku janji akan selalu berada disisimu dan menjagamu. Perasaan cintaku padamu takkan pernah berubah selamanya!!" sahut aigis.

"aigis!! Minato kun!! Kalian dimana?" teriak yukari dari lantai bawah.

"gawat mereka sudah datang. Ayo kita keluar minato san!!" sahut aigis. Minato menganggukkan kepala. Mereka keluar dari kamar bersamaan.

"hei apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya yukari yang terkejut melihat aigis dan minato yang keluar secara bersamaan dari dalam kamar.

"aku hanya mengajarkan sebuah pelajaran yang berharga untuk aigis" ujar minato lalu ia menatap aigis sambil tersenyum.

"iya yukari san, ternyata minato san orang yang pintar" sahut aigis gembira.

"hohoho!! Minato dan ai chan sepertinya mencurigakan deh!! Hayo jangan-jangan kalian habis….AAOOOWWWW!!!! sakit yuka tan!!!" belum sempat aigis melanjutkan perkataannya, kakinya sudah diinjak oleh yukari.

"dasar stupei!! Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak!! Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Minato kun hanya mengajarkan aigis pelajaran sekolah jadi jangan aneh-aneh kau dasar idiot!!" gerutu yukari sewot.

"jangan sebut aku seperti itu!!" keluh junpei sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar lagi! Oh ya minato kun, aigis chan ayo ke bawah, makan malamnya sudah siap" sahut fuuka. Semuanya langsung terdiam menatap fuuka.

"te…tenang saja teman-teman, makan malamnya bukan masakanku kok! Aku membelinya dari restaurant!!" jelas fuuka.

"syukurlah!!" sahut semuanya kecuali fuuka dengan serempak. Fuuka hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. Apakah makananku semenakutkan itu? Gumam fuuka bingung.

Lalu yukari, junpei, fuuka, ken dan tak ketinggalan koromaru turun ke lantai bawah. Lalu tinggal minato dan aigis. Mereka tidak menyangka telah menghabiskan waktu lama sekali. Tak terasa hari juga semakin malam tapi mereka sangat senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"aku sangat mencintaimu minato san!! Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu!!" sahut aigis malu.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu aigis. Bagaimana kalau nanti tengah malam kau datang lagi ke kamarku?" pinta minato seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"untuk malam nanti sepertinya aku tak bisa minato san karena….ada beberapa bagian tubuhku yang konslet jadi aku harus memperbaikinya minato san tapi aku janji setelah semuanya beres, aku akan berkunjung ke kemarmu lagi minato san" sahut aigis seraya tersenyum manis. Minato menganggukkan kepala sambil menggandeng erat tangan aigis.

"aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu kapan saja" ujar minato sambil tersenyum. Aigis pun tertunduk malu dan mereka berjalan perlahan-lahan menuruni lantai bawah bersama-sama.

Wasiat author :

Hehehehe!!!! Akhirnya ficku yang kedua udah jadi!! Akhirnya aku membuat fic bergenre romance dan berbeda dari sebelumnya yang bergenre humor. Maaf jika ada beberapa kata-kata yang terlalu vulgar atau gimana, ini hanya sebuah oneshot iseng. Si author mencoba mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Karena ditengah-tengah project author mengerjakan fic persona organization, tiba-tiba muncul rayuan-rayuan gombal yang berputar gajebo di otak author. Jadi semua rayuan gombal atau puisi-puisi cinta gajebo yang tiba-tiba berputar-putar di otak author di tuangkan ke dalam fic ini agar otak author bisa kinclong lagi dalam ngerjain project persona organization. Jadi harap makhlum jika fic ini gajebo. Btw mohon reviewnya ya! ^_^

Tambahan :

Fuuka : author jahat!!! Masak masakanku semengerikan itu!!! (tidak terima)

Yukari : kenapa aku jadi patah hati di fic ini? Di fic persona organization minato nolak cintaku sekarang di fic ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi!! Apa apaan ini author!!! (sewot tingkat tinggi)

Junpei : kenapa aku munculnya sebentar banget? Udah gitu kakiku diinjek-injek lagi! Sakit tauk!!! Penyet nih!! (juga nggak terima)

Ken : aku malah sama sekali nggak muncul!!! (lebih sewot dan jengkel daripada yang lain)

Koromaru : Arf!!! Arf!!! (artinya: bos, kok aku nggak kelihatan?)

Messiah arisato : (sweatdrop) so…sorry everyone!!! I just want to make minato x aigis pairing, maybe in other time I will make a fic about all of you!!

Everyone : YOU PROMISE??

Messiah arisato : (sweatdrop) Yes…..I promise!!!

Minato : hmm kenapa di persona organization chapter 7 aku memutuskan untuk menjadi great seal pasukan Israel?

Messiah arisato : because you look so cool if you became a great seal!! KYAAAA!!!!!!!! MINATO KUN!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

Minato : (sweatdrop) AIGIS!!!!!!

Aigis : TARGETH LOCK!!!!!! IT MUST BE ELIMINATED!!!!

DDOOORRR!!!!!!!! DDOOORRR!!!!!!! DDOOORRRR!!!! BLEEEEMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Messiah arisato : AARRRGGGHHH!!!!! (Terpental ke palestina)

Minato : (sweatdrop)

Aigis : I'M SORRY AUTHOR!!! ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!!!^_^


End file.
